Pomadie Attack
by Asakura Seita
Summary: Mungkin ini adalah fase pubertas yang tertunda, Amon ingin mengubah penampilannya sedikit. Shounen-ai, plesetan nama merk gel rambut, semi-OOC. Review?


Amon Kotarou menatap siluetnya di depan cermin. Masih dengan sikat gigi di dalam mulutnya, Amon terdengar menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Apa aku cocok dengan _gel_ rambut?"

.

.

.

"Pomadie Attack"

 **Disclaimer** : Tokyo Ghoul (c) Ishida Sui

Seperti biasa, ini fik _Boy's Love_ atau yang biasa disebut _Shounen-ai_ sama kaum fujodan, warn lainnya mungkin semi-OOC.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

Pagi itu, di depan _wash basin_ , Amon yang hanya berbalutkan handuk di pinggulnya bertanya pada diri sendiri. Manik hitam itu menyipit, Takizawa pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa model rambutnya terlihat seperti _boyband_.

Amon berdecih di sela-sela kegiatan menggosok giginya. Ia melirik ke arah jam digital yang bertengger manis di atas _wash basin counter,_ pukul sepuluh kurang lima belas menit. Kaneki mengatakan akan datang ke _apartement_ nya tepat pukul sepuluh.

Amon berkumur, membuang sisa pasta gigi yang melekat di dalam mulutnya. Ia membuka laci tempat menyimpan perkakas khususnya; ada pisau cukur lengkap dengan pastanya, kondom, _lotion_ , _deodorant_ , minyak wangi, sisir, _face wash_ , dan _gel_ rambut. Amon menarik _gel_ rambut yang semalam ia beli keluar dari dalam laci.

Mungkin ini adalah fase pubertas yang tertunda, Amon ingin tampil beda untuk menarik perhatian pasangannya. Ia membuka tutup _gel_ bermerek 'Pomadie' itu, mengambil sedikit _gel_ berwarna biru tersebut dengan jari telunjuk. Amon mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya, kemudian mengaplikasikannya di atas kepala.

Aroma _mint_ menyapa hidung Amon, jari-jarinya sibuk meratakan, kemudian menyisir rambutnya.

Amon tersenyum bangga, merasa tampan untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsi Amon dari kegiatan minum kopinya. Ia tahu betul siapa yang datang, itu pasti Kaneki.

Kenop pintu dibuka perlahan, menampakkan sosok pemuda bertubuh ramping dengan kantong belanjaan di tangan kanannya.

" _Ohayou_ , Amon-san." sapa Kaneki, sebuah senyum manis terlukis di wajahnya, membuat hati Amon berdebar seperti biasa.

" _Ohayou_ , Kaneki." Amon mempersilahkan masuk, Kaneki menggumamkan kata 'permisi' kemudian masuk ke dalam _apartement_ minimalisnya. "Pulang cepat, eh?"

"Begitulah," Kaneki mendongakkan wajahnya di sela-sela kegiatan melepas sepatu ketsnya, kemudian memarkir rapi di sebelah pantofel hitam Amon. "apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Amon menggelengkan kepala, "Hanya minum secangkir kopi pagi ini."

"Aku bawa _sushi_ ," Kaneki menggoyangkan kantong belanjaanya ringan, menimbulkan bunyi antara bungkus makanan dengan kresek.

Amon tersenyum, "Terimakasih."

.

.

.

" _Ne_ , Amon-san, apa kau potong rambut?" tanya Kaneki memiringkan kepalanya, mereka telah selesai sarapan.

"Oh, aku hanya memakai _gel_ rambut. Apa kau suka?" Amon bisa merasakan perpindahan duduk Kaneki yang semakin dekat dengannya, jari-jari Kaneki menyentuh suraian hitam miliknya, Amon menunggu jawaban.

Kaneki menggeleng polos, Amon mencelos.

"Maaf, tapi aku lebih suka Amon-san tanpa _gel_ rambut, yang ini terlalu kaku..." Kaneki menghentikan aktivitas memainkan helaian hitam Amon yang menurutnya kaku, ia tersenyum. "Tapi aku tetap cinta padamu, kok. Kau tetap tampan seperti biasanya!"

Amon terdiam sejenak, semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Tangannya tergerak ke arah pipi Kaneki, mengusapnya lembut dengan ibu jari.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berpaling dari pemuda polos sepertimu." Amon tersenyum tipis, memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.

Cup.

Bibir lembutnya bersentuhan dengan bibir kenyal Kaneki. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali, membuat wajah Kaneki memanas ketika merasakan deru napas hangat Amon.

"Malam ini menginaplah disini." Kaneki belum menjawab sepatah kata pun, namun Amon sudah membawanya ke dalam pagutan manis yang memabukkan, membuatnya tanpa sadar mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Amon.

Yah, setidaknya Kaneki berasumsi bahwa Amon tetap tampan walau tanpa gel rambut.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
